I Love You
by akirk1
Summary: This story was inspired by this picture from DA. My characters are older in this story but the art work is beautiful. The author is shoko4. Go check her out! Links are in my profile! Summary – Hiro Hamada is 18 years old and is graduating from SFIT. He has decided to finally tell his older brother Tadashi how he really feels about him.


Ok readers, this is a Hidashi fic. Meaning that it is incest and boy x boy. I have just become aware of this ship and I thought I would write a fic about it to get it out of my system. It is graphic and contains lemons, yaoi, and cursing. If you don't like it then don't read. No flames please, but reviews and con crit are welcome.

 **Summary** – Hiro Hamada is 18 years old and is graduating from SFIT. He has decided to finally tell his older brother Tadashi how he really feels about him.

 **Disclaimer** – I should think it obvious that I do not own anything related to BH6 or any of its characters.

 **Warning** – This is slightly AU for BH6. Tadashi survives the accident and Baymax and the superhero plotline didn't really happen. This is rated mature for a reason. It is Yaoi. Meaning boy X boy as well as incest. Lots of schmexy, lemony goodness, pretty much PWP. You have been warned.

I know it's wrong. I know that society thinks it is disgusting, vile, shameful, and a whole list of other synonyms. If I dared to even speak about it I am sure that I would be told that I am going to hell in a hand basket. But guess what? I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck.

Maybe I should start over. My name is Hiro Hamada and I am 18 years old. I am getting ready to graduate from SFIT, with honors and a bunch of other bullshit in case you're interested. I am a certified genius, an engineering and robotics expert, and am currently, soul-crushingly, in love with my older brother Tadashi.

See? This is where we get to the sick part. I mean, who loves their brother? Like, _loves_ them? Passion, lust, sex, the primal emotions. But also the romantic ones as well; the thought that if they weren't on the face of this earth you would cease to exist, the feeling that they are the only one who understands you and you them, the feeling that you would happily die for them if need be. You get me? Those aren't the normal feelings that brothers are supposed to have.

I have been dealing with these feelings and emotions for as long as I can remember. I don't think that I realized what they meant though until I turned about 10 years old and started to notice things about the human body and about human beings in general. Hell, my first real erection happened when I was taking a bath with Tadashi. We have always been close, since mom and dad died all we really had was each other. We learned to rely on each other. Even with Aunt Cass around we were still each other's most important people. Anyway, back to the erection. So we are in the tub like normal, just splashing around, and 'Dashi stands up to get the soap or something from my side of the tub. He had to lean over me a bit and when he did… there _it_ was. Just straight up in my face. He wasn't hard or anything, and I know that he didn't do it on purpose, and I figure it was only for like a second that _it_ dangled in front of me… but a second was all it took.

Remember when I told you I was a genius? Well my brain pretty much works faster than everyone else's. A split second of looking at 'Dashi's penis made the neurons and synapse's start firing in my brain. Looking at him… down there… made me look at the rest of him. Even at that time, when he was 14, he was good looking. Though he would eventually fill out to the broader version of himself that he is now (a nice and healthy 22), he was still somewhat muscular even back then (he gained his body from all the lifting and moving around of robotic and engine parts over the years. He was never the type of guy who would go to a gym). He had a flat stomach, strong legs, and big hands. At least that was what I noticed (aside from the obvious genitalia). Later on I would think of much more descriptive words to describe his sinful body. I'm getting off track again… Looking at his naked body made my brain jump straight to sex. Maybe it was my age. Maybe it was the fact that I had read several anatomy books by the time I was 8 and already knew about sex and its purpose. Who knows, but that's what happened. In those few seconds that it took Tadashi to lean over me in the tub my brain had jumped from penis to naked to sex. Then, BAM! Erection.

I made an 'eep' type of noise and Tadashi looked down at me curiously. He simply laughed it off, ruffled my hair, and sat back down. My hands went straight to my crotch and stayed there for the rest of the bath. I have no idea if he even noticed, but if did he never said anything. That night was the first time that I jacked off to thoughts of my older brother. So yeah, after that happened it was pretty much downhill from there.

I couldn't help but watch him all the time. In fact I have been doing it ever since then, ever since I realized that my feelings went beyond your normal brotherly love. At this point I have seen him naked more times than I can count. I am always finding ways to be around him and cuddle or snuggle up to him. Like I said before, we have always been close, so it is no big deal for us to be simply wrapped around each other laying on the couch or bed or wherever we happen to be at the time, watching TV or playing video games. We have done it so often that nobody even raises an eyebrow anymore. Aunt Cass is used to it and just thinks that we are close. She is always going on about how cute we are together. Tadashi probably thinks that too. But I know better. I know that I am doing it for much more… abnormal… reasons than that. But again I say to you, I don't care. I have long given up on trying to explain why I feel this way or even feeling bad about it.

There was a time, a long time actually, where I was totally disgusted with myself. I'm sure if you were to check my browser history you would think I was a disgusting freak. Things like 'I'm in love with my brother' or 'is it normal to want to have sex with your brother?' are not things that you would normally type into a search engine, but hey, I was desperate! I even looked for ways to kill sexual desire for a time. But if I was being honest with myself I would have realized that I didn't want it to go away. I wanted Tadashi and nothing was going to change that. I still feel that way, but now that I am older I have decided to do something about it.

Don't get me wrong, it's not just about the sex. I know that as an 18 year old boy we are supposed to be a huge bundle of hormones and thinking about nothing but boobs and jacking off or whatever, but the only person I think about is Tadashi. I've tried to imagine doing it with girls and all that, but it does nothing for me. I don't even get hard. Anyhow, Tadashi is not just extremely good looking, he is also kind, compassionate, caring, loving, and an all-around good guy. He's just awesome. He always knows when I have had a bad day and just what to say to make it better. If I ever do get mad at him, which is hardly ever, he knows just what to do to make me get over it.

So why now have I decided to do something about my feelings? Well about four years ago, when I was 14, I almost lost Tadashi. If Professor Callaghan hadn't had that last shred of humanity left in him and shielded Tadashi from the explosion blast, that _he_ caused by the way, the Tadashi would have… would have… Fuck, I don't even want to think about it. Anyhow, Tadashi could have died, almost did, but he made it through. Callaghan is in prison and Tadashi is safe. Of course he didn't make it out totally unscathed. Tadashi has some burn scars on his chest and upper arms, but in my opinion they just make him even sexier. He gained those scars being a hero, being the kind and compassionate person that he is. Granted it was a really stupid thing to do, but that's just how 'Dashi is. If I had lost him without ever getting to tell him about how I feel about him… that is something that I don't want to think about either.

So, what am I going to do and how am I going to let Tadashi know what I feel for him? Now that I am graduating college I feel like it's time. Tadashi graduated 2 years ago and he always said that once I graduate we were going to get a place together. Our own place where it is just the two of us. Tadashi has been employed since he graduated and I have had offers coming in for years. I have turned them all down, I am going to work with Tadashi and he knows it. He has been working on securing me a place at his lab and it is pretty much guaranteed that I will be hired. I mean, how could they not hire me? The genius Hamada Brothers working together? It's a friggin' wet dream to these corporations.

So this weekend Tadashi and our friends are throwing me a graduation party and that is when I plan to strike. I know that there will be alcohol there for the older kids, but I won't have any of it. I want my head to be totally clear. Tadashi isn't much of a drinker either which is good. I don't want him to be able to use the liquor as a scapegoat. Aunt Cass insisted on us having it at the café so she can keep an eye on us, so that is actually pretty perfect. We won't have to worry about getting home because we will already be there.

Fast forward to the night of the party. I am half excited and half nervous. I am going to wait till everyone leaves to make my move. I know that I am a genius, but let's face it, there are some things that I just don't know. I've never had sex. I've never even done anything remotely sexual with another person. The college girls don't want anything to do with a weird, genius kid and the normal girls my age just come off as stupid. And that is a real turn off. I assume Tadashi has had some kind of sexual experiences, at least with a girl. I doubt he's ever screwed a man. So I am a bit afraid that I will come off as ignorant and uninformed (which I am, but that doesn't mean that I want to seem that way). Or desperate, what if he want's nothing to do with me like that and I am left rejected and pathetic? Tadashi would never hurt me so I know if he doesn't want me he will let me down in a kind way, but that doesn't mean that it will actually hurt any less. UGH! I need to get out of my head with this type of thinking!

The party is going full swing and I am having an amazing time. Our friends are all hovering around me and hugging all over me. I don't mind it to be honest, but it is Tadashi's touches that I love the most. He has hardly left my side the entire night. Even when some of the girls there are blatantly flirting with him he just smiles at them then pulls me closer. He must have introduced me to at least 5 girls who were trying to get his attention. I'm pretty sure that he did it to let them know that he was only interested in hanging out with me and making sure that I am comfortable. He even did it in such a way that the girls left smiling and going on at what a cute older brother he was. He is friggin' amazing man!

All night I kept sneaking myself closer and closer to him. At one point I was practically sitting in his lap and he didn't seem to mind at all. True there were some funny looks thrown our way, but Tadashi just laughed them off. None of our actual friends said anything because they know how close we are. And to be honest that closeness tripled after the accident. We've even slept in the same bed since he got back from the hospital. I don't want to be away from him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same. I've lost count of the times where I would wake up tangled in Tadashi's arms and legs with barely an inch between his face and mine. Or the times where he would snuggle up behind me and I would wake up to his boner poking me in the rear and feel the sleep filled, slight grinding motions of said boner rubbing up against my ass. It was so hard (heh) not to grind back and jerk myself off at those moments. The only reason that I didn't was for fear that he would wake up. Talk about awkward.

Everyone was leaving and 'Dashi, Aunt Cass, and I were cleaning up the café. With all three of us working it was spotless and ready for the morning breakfast rush in no time. So we said our goodnights and went upstairs to our room. Since the accident we have changed things around a bit. 'Dashi actually replaced his twin bed with a queen (I'm pretty sure he did it because of all the times I ended up sleeping with him). My twin bed is still there, but anymore it's used as a catch-all for book bags, papers, spare machine parts, you name it.

So we head to the bathroom and begin the nightly ritual of brushing teeth and whatnot. Afterwards I strip down to my boxers and flop onto the bed. Tadashi raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing. Normally I sleep in at least a T-shirt but not tonight. I just looked up at him "it's hot" I say with a shrug. "Yeah" he replies. "It got pretty packed downstairs. I'm surprised that many people showed up!" I rolled my eyes at him "it was all those girls from school that have the hots for you." I laughed. "If you had wanted to go with any of them you could have ran off. I wouldn't have minded." This, of course, was a total lie. But what else was I going to say? Tadashi looks at me hard for a second. I almost wonder if he can see through the lie. He takes off his shirt leaving him in just his boxers as well then he makes to lie down. I scoot over to give him room. "You know," he says. "It won't be long till you have that problem." He is on his back with his hands and fingers laced behind his head. He is staring up at the ceiling as he says it. "Soon you will be practically downing in females. They'll be throwing themselves at you and that big brain of yours." The way he says it is almost sad. His tone sounds so forlorn and lost. I lean up on my side and prop myself up on one elbow "'Dashi?" I ask. He looks over at me and then gives me a small smile. "I'm just dreading the day when you won't need me anymore I guess. You're a college graduate now and you'll be working soon. I'll just be in your way." He looks so lost as he says this.

"Hey, knucklehead!" Using the pet name he has used for me all these years I rapt him on the forehead with my knuckles. "I will always need you. No matter how old I get or what I become. You will always be my most important person." Tadashi smiles but then sighs. "You can say that now, but people change with time." I grabbed his face and turned him towards me "Tadashi! I. Will. Always. Need. You. Is that clear enough?" I punctuated each word with a small shake of the hand that was holding his face. Tadashi grabs my hand from his face, he lets out a small laugh and brings my fingers to his lips and kisses them. "I hope you do Hiro, I hope you do." With that small action I was almost completely undone. I had to act and I had to do it now. "Tadashi?" I spoke low. "Yeah?" he turns towards me to reply. I looked him straight in the eye and with every ounce of courage I could muster I breathe out, "I love you." Now I have said this phrase to him more than a thousand times. But I wanted this time to be different. I wanted him to know exactly what I meant when I said it. I wanted him to know the _kind_ of love I meant.

Tadashi gave a deep sigh. "I know Hiro, and I love you too." "No Tadashi, I mean that I'm _in_ lo-"I started to say, but was cut off. "Hiro, I know what you mean." "You do?" I sputtered. "Yes I do. And as much as I hate to admit it… I- I feel the same. I always have." The last part came out as almost a whisper and my heart leapt at his words, but one look at his face sent it crashing straight back down. "If you feel the same then why did you never tell me or do anything about it?" I embarrassingly squeaked out. I needed to know! "Because it's wrong Hiro! It's perverse and abnormal. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you. Especially if it is something as terrible as this that could have long and lasting repercussions!"

"But Tadashi, you could never hurt me." I placed my hand on the side of his face and trace my thumb across his cheek bone. God I love him so much it hurts. He looks at me with what looks like pain in his eyes. Regardless of how I feel I do recognize what he is going through. I went through this as well. I fought my attraction tooth and nail for a long time before I finally just gave up and accepted it. Tadashi just needs to get to that point. I have no idea how long he has held these feelings about me in but I know how much that can hurt. "Tadashi, I have loved you for years. I was scared at first too. But something that feels this right can't be all wrong." I gave him a small smile. "You are my everything and I want to be with you." I started to pull his face closer to mine. I wanted to taste him so bad. His eyes slipped into a half-lidded state and a small sigh escaped his lips. We were drawing closer and closer – "Hiro" He started to pull away. Not violently or anything, just a small tug. So I took this opportunity to scoot closer to him and press my body full against his. Tadashi had shifted and we were both lying on our sides facing each other. Tadashi looked like he was crying. I could see small lines of tears sliding down his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my forehead to his and just held him there. "Hiro, we can't. We can't. It's wrong." He said it like a chant. Like if he said it enough he would start to actually believe it.

"Tadashi, this is what I want. Can you honestly look at me and tell me that you don't want it too? That you can't feel the connection between us? It's always been deeper than normal. It's always been stronger than any other bond between normal people." Tadashi gave a small laugh "so we aren't normal?" I laughed a little as well. "No Tadashi, we aren't. We never have been and we never will be. We are smarter than just about everyone on the face of this planet. I think that alone is enough to qualify us as certified oddballs." Tadashi's lips quirked up into a small and genuine smile. "It's hard to argue with that. But Hiro, are you sure? Once we do this there is no going back. We can't undo this." At this point Tadashi had wrapped his arms around me and was pressing up against me just as hard as I was against him. I could feel his already half-hard length pressing against my own. It took everything in me to not grab him, smash our mouths together, and just start grinding. Just the thought of doing that made me groan a bit and I could feel my own dick starting to twitch. Tadashi pulled back from me with a start and looked dead into my eyes. He seemed to be warring with himself. He was studying me carefully. I took this opportunity to just subtlety, almost imperceptibly, shift my hips against his and press our groins together. Now it was 'Dashi's turn to groan. His eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath.

I was doing my best to seduce him. To make him come undone. I wanted him to want me so bad that he would stop thinking all of these ridiculous thoughts about how we weren't meant to be together. So far it seemed to be working. "Hiro!" his voice came out a little hoarse. "Wait!" He moved to push me to arm's length but I just wrapped myself tighter around him. "Tadashi please! I want this, want you, so bad! I have always wanted you. It's to the point where it's getting painful. I want you so much it hurts." I practically sobbed these words. "I know the implications of our relationship. I know how society and everyone else will think. Believe me, I have thought about this long and hard for years now. You are more important to me than anyone else and I don't give a right fuck about what anyone else thinks!" I was shifting again, trying to pull his lips to mine once more.

"Oh God Hiro! Tadashi threw his head back. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" At this point his hips had shifted back to mine and the grinding had started again. I knew I had him. I knew that I had finally gotten through to him. Though to be honest it didn't take nearly as much convincing as I was prepared for. He _must_ have wanted me just as bad, if not more and for far longer, than I was aware of. As Tadashi's head came back up his face was getting closer and closer to mine. This was it, this was really going to happen! We looked at each other and as if on some unspoken cue we both shifted forward. I started to close my eyes on instinct. I felt our noses lightly bump against each other and I tilted my head just a little. Then I felt a warm mouth and sinfully soft lips against my own. Our lips were dry and that first kiss was merely a soft brushing against each other. Even though it was light and quick it sent jolts of electricity down my spine. Tadashi leaned back and looked at me deeply. I think he was still trying to convince himself. I smiled and looked right back at him. I wanted him to know that I was alright. I wanted, no… _needed_ , him to know that I needed this more than I needed the air in my very lungs. At least at this moment.

At my smile it was like a switch was flipped inside of Tadashi. His eyes and expressions went from hesitant and worried to passionate and lustful. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him once more. He almost crushed our mouths together. This time it was more than just a brief brushing of lips. This kiss went deeper. I let Tadashi take the lead, because let's face it, this was my first kiss after all. After moving our lips together for a minute or so I felt Tadashi's tongue lightly brush across my bottom lip, as if begging for entrance. I gladly welcomed the warm muscle and tentatively brushed my own against it. This elicited a very nice moan from my brother and that sound went straight to my already painfully hard groin. His response gave me the last bit of confidence I lacked and I started to come alive into the kiss. I gave as much as he did and soon we were nothing more than a tangle of limbs and mouths.

At some point during the make out we had shifted on the bed and I was under Tadashi. My legs were spread and bent at the knees and he was nestled right in between them. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I was holding him close. Pretty soon we both needed to break for air. We were both panting harshly and staring at each other with what appeared to be new eyes. This was the first time we had seen each other in such a state of arousal and it was fucking gorgeous. Tadashi's lips were slightly swollen and his face was flushed. His black hair was messed up in a sexy kind of way and his eyes were so darkened with lust that the pupils almost blended in. I was just about to comment on how sexy he looked when he beat me to it. "God Hiro, you are so damn sexy." I sniggered. "I was just about to say the same to you nerd." Tadashi smirked at me then dove for my neck. I gasped as his warm mouth began to lick and suck and bite down from underneath my ear to the hollow of my collar bone. All of these sensations were so new and almost, not quite but almost, overwhelming. Tadashi kept going. He licked down my chest and started to drift over to my nipples. Now I knew how good it felt to play with nipples, I had done it to myself plenty of times before. But when Tadashi took one into his mouth and lightly bit then lapped at it with his tongue, I almost screamed. It NEVER felt this good when I did it. Holy shit it was good!

"Oh god 'Dashi!" I moaned, arching my back up into this mouth. I wanted so much more. Tadashi seemed to take the hint and moved to the other nipple, which was really starting to feel neglected. He mouthed one while pinching the other. I almost missed when he introduced the third stimulant because I was so wrapped up in the nipple play. Tadashi had started to build a slow, but hard grind against my crotch. Once I realized what he was doing I almost exploded. I was so close and we hadn't even done anything yet. Part of me wanted this to last forever, but another part was screaming for release. I'm young and horny dammit! I raised my hips to meet Tadashi's and pressed myself harder into him, trying to get more of that delicious friction. "Tadashi. Please, please!" I don't even know what I was asking for at that point. I just know that I wanted more. "More Tadashi! Fuck, give me more!" Tadashi leaned up from my chest and came back to my face. We began the make out once more but this time he went much faster and harder with the grinding. Our tongues danced with each other. There was no fight for dominance; I _wanted_ Tadashi to take the lead. I _wanted_ to feel him plundering my mouth. We were both in our boxers and nothing else so there wasn't much of a barrier between us to begin with. Tadashi broke the kiss to gasp for air on one particularly hard thrust. He scoped his arms under my shoulders and braced himself with his forearms, placing them each beside my head. He buried his face in my neck and began to basically hump me. I would say dry-hump, but there was nothing dry about it. We were both leaking so much pre-cum that it had already soaked through our boxers and was actually making the fabric nice and slick. It was almost like we were lubed. I could feel my groin and balls tightening. I could feel the tightness coiling in my gut that signified how close I was to getting off. ""Dashi" I breathed. "I'm close. I'm so close. Don't stop. Oh God it feels so good. Please don't stop!" I didn't even care if I sounded like I was begging. I would do anything to keep him going. I would die if he stopped right now! "Hiro!" Tadashi replied just breathless as I was. Tadashi pressed down hard once more and screamed, "Oh fuck Hiro!" Tadashi never cursed, but seeing him come so undone in that moment was what drove me over the edge. My voice was soon echoing his as I finally broke and ropes of hot and sticky cum came pouring out of me. I have never came so hard in my life. My vision went white and I felt like I was going to pass out. I was only vaguely aware of Tadashi and his orgasm as I came down from my own.

We were both still panting hard but we hadn't moved off of each other just yet. Tadashi's weight was comforting. He was pretty much the same size but I had actually grown a little. I was taller now and not as skinny (still pretty thin, but not disturbingly so). So I could handle most of Tadashi while he was basically dead weight on top of me. I started to trace my fingers up and down Tadashi's back. Lightly scratching him with my short nails. He gave a happy murmur and almost purred. I had to laugh at that. "You sound like Mochi!" Tadashi raised his head and gave me a lopsided smile. "Well you would too if you were getting petted after the best orgasm of your life." "Of your life huh?" I snickered looking up at him. "So I am better than all of your girlfriends?" Tadashi got a little serious at that comment. "There haven't been many Hiro. But yes, if you want total honesty, then yes that was the best. I usually thought about you when I was with them anyhow. I know that's sick, but I couldn't help it. I think that's why none of my girlfriends lasted very long. They were never number one in my life and they could probably tell." Tadashi seemed to be slipping back into the sadness again. I couldn't have that. I wanted this experience to be associated with happiness and pleasure.

"Tadashi" I began. "How many times do I have to tell you that I want this? That I want you?" I wiggled a bit to let him know that I wanted up. Tadashi went to move off of me but I managed to flip him over so that he was on his back and I was straddling his hips. I grimaced a bit at the sticky mess between us, but to be honest, I didn't care. It was the first physical proof from both of us that we wanted this. I reached over and grabbed one of our discarded shirts and started to clean us up. As I cleaned a wicked thought came to me. I wondered just how far I could push Tadashi. I got up and went to the bathroom to get a warm wet flannel. When I came back I saw Tadashi staring at me. I smirked and started to slowly remove my boxers. I watched as his eyes widened a bit. Once they were off I gave a contented sigh. Then I started to slowly clean myself with the flannel. I'm not sure how good of an actor I am but my subtle ministrations seemed to be working on Tadashi at least. I tilted my head back and made a small groan as I moved the warm flannel down my chest to my dick. I reached below to swipe at my balls when I heard Tadashi's breathing hitch. I looked at him from where I was standing and could see that he was red faced and sporting a fresh hard-on underneath his ruined boxers. With a smirk I walked over to him and began to slide the offending underwear off of him. "Here Tadashi. Let me clean you up." I'm not sure when I gained sexy skills, but thank god I did.

I used the flannel to clean up his stomach and brushed it around his cock. I could see Tadashi trying not to buck his hips into my touch and the fact that I was making him writhe like this was really friggin hot. My own length started to re-harden in response to my thoughts. When I was finished cleaning him I tossed the flannel to the side. I stared down at my flushed and panting brother and decided to simply go for it and bring another one of my fantasies to life. I sat back down on the bed and positioned myself on Tadashi's ankles. Tadashi leaned up and looked at me. I looked right back at him and started to lean forward. "Hiro?" Tadashi almost squeaked my name out. "What are you do-?" I stopped him with a shushing noise. "Just let me try it 'Dashi. Please?" I looked up at him and tried for my best puppy dog look. It must have worked because he let out a huff and dropped his head back against the pillows.

I got comfortable between his legs and stared at his manhood. I had never been this close to a cock in real life so I was a bit fascinated with it. The fact that it was Tadashi's made it infinitely better. I reached out slowly and wrapped my hand around it. It was long and thick. It was a good, heavy weight that felt comfortable in my hand. My fingers could barely touch each other as they came around it and it had to be at least 7 ½ to 8 inches. As far as dicks go I had to say this one was pretty fantastic. Of course I _am_ heavily biased, but whatever. I gave a few slides with my hand, moving the warm, velvety flesh up and down over the underlying stiffness. I noticed that some pre-cum had already started to leak out. I pumped it a few more times and then leaned up further. I let some of the pre-cum collect at the head before reaching out with my tongue to gently swipe at it. The taste was bitter and slightly acidic. It definitely wasn't my favorite flavor, but it was Tadashi's so I would deal with it. Tadashi let out a long low moan and I smiled inwardly. I decided to take the plunge and wrapped my lips around the swollen head. I suckled at his tip for a bit, tonguing the slit some to Tadashi's obvious pleasure. I slowly slid my head down further and further onto Tadashi's cock. Trying to get as much of it as I could into my mouth. I got a little over half way before my gag reflex kicked in. I could tell that Tadashi was doing his best to not buck up into my mouth and I was really grateful that he was able to control himself like that. If we were reversed (which I am _so_ planning on making sure that happens) I don't know if I would have the self-restraint. I used my hands to cover what I couldn't fit into my mouth and started to slowly bob my head. I used my hands to pump him at the parts I couldn't fit. Every now and then I would remove it from my mouth completely and take long licks that went from the base to the tip. At one point I went down to nuzzle Tadashi's balls. They were soft and slightly fuzzy. "Oh god Hiro!" Tadashi muttered breathlessly. I took one of them into my mouth and gently sucked. This got some delicious noises out of Tadashi and I could feel the pride starting to swell in me.

I continued these ministrations for a little longer. I was painfully hard myself and wanted more. I pulled off of Tadashi with an obscene pop. I continued stroking him slowly while I looked up at him. "'Dashi, I want you." I tried to make sure I sounded somewhat seductive and it must have worked (again, thank you newly discovered sexy skills). Tadashi sat up with a low growl and grabbed me. He pulled me forward and flipped us so that I was once again lying beneath him. "Hiro, you have no idea how much I want you!" Tadashi's voice was low and sexy as he gave me an intense look. "Yes I do Tadashi. I want you as much as you want me." I was clutching at him almost wildly now. I really, REALLY wanted him. I had waited years for this I would be God dammed if I didn't get him soon. I leaned up and whispered into his ear, licking along the shell of it before lightly biting down on the lobe, "Please." I breathed. "Please Tadashi. I need you inside of me." Finally Tadashi's reserves snapped. He growled and began devouring my mouth. These kisses were hot and intense. Our teeth clacked together a couple of times in our haste but I was loving it. The desperation between us making things that much hotter.

Now, since I discovered my feelings for my brother I had researched sex between two men. I knew the mechanics of it and had even experimented on myself a little. I always assumed that Tadashi would be the top so I wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt too badly if I should ever get lucky enough to be in the situation that I'm in now. I had fingered my ass a couple of times and to be honest it didn't feel too bad. It wasn't enough to get me off without stroking myself, but it wasn't terrible. I had never managed to hit my prostate, which I have heard can give a mind blowing orgasm, but I was hoping that Tadashi would be able to find it.

Tadashi must have been researching as well, or at least watching porn because he seemed to know what he was doing as well. Next thing I know three of his fingers were replacing his lips at my mouth. My stomach flipped at the thought of this because I knew what was coming next. "Suck." He commanded. His eyes had a hungry look in them. This side of Tadashi was a bit new to me. But mother fuck it was hot! I took his fingers into my mouth with a quickness. I lapped at the digits, getting them nice and wet. I let my eyes roll back and moaned around them. I wanted Tadashi to know that I was loving this. "Fuck, Hiro." Tadashi moaned. Man the swear jar was going to be full after tonight! I almost laughed at that stray thought but my mind was ripped away when I felt Tadashi remove his fingers. He leaned down to gently kiss me while his wet index finger found my puckered hole. He teased the skin around it a bit while kissing me then he slowly pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. I broke away from the kiss to throw my head back and gasp. "Ohhh, hmmmmm" I moaned. He slid the finger in further and soon it was seated all the way inside of me. We were both beginning to pant heavily at this point. Tadashi started to move his finger in and out of me slowly before adding the second one; stretching me and opening me up for him. Even though the burn of the stretching was always there, it didn't really hurt. At least not enough to make me want to stop. To be honest it could have hurt 10 times as much and I wouldn't have cared. I love Tadashi that much. But I know that if it did hurt that much then Tadashi would have stopped on his own.

Finally the third finger was pressed in and the burn intensified a bit. I hissed out and scrunched my face against the pain. "Hero? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Tadashi looking down at me with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine nerd." I said somewhat breathlessly. "It'll get better. Keep going." Tadashi's face changed slightly at that. I would have almost guessed that a flash of jealousy passed across his eyes. "How do you know it'll get better?" He asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. I laughed a bit at his tone "Because I have fingered myself before to thoughts of you fucking me." His expression changed to one of intense lust. "Have you now?" he practically purred. "Yeah, I have." I breathed. He was still moving his fingers in and out of me all this time and he picked up the pace a bit at my admission. I gasped and gave a low moan. "So no one has ever touched you here?" he asked huskily. "No, never." I panted. "Good. No one better EVER touch you here Hiro. Is that understood?" Where did this possessive being that looks like my brother come from? Don't get me wrong, I love it but I was still shocked nonetheless. I guess sex can do that to a person. Maybe Tadashi was finally letting go of some of that kindness and compassion. Not that he would ever be cruel, but maybe he was finally letting himself indulge in something he had wanted for so long. I knew the feeling, intimately. "Is that understood Hiro?" Tadashi practically commanded. As he said it he thrust his fingers into me harshly. Going deeper than I have ever been able to and deeper than he had been tonight. I swear I saw stars. So that is what happened when you found the prostate? Damn it was like heaven. When he thrust into me I felt a pleasure that was 1000 times better than anything I had ever felt. I must have screamed out because I felt a hand clamp over my mouth quickly. "Not so loud Hiro." Tadashi hissed. "And you still haven't answered me." He leaned down to nip and suck at my neck while his fingers pounded away inside of me. It was all I could do to keep from moaning loudly. My hips were starting to move on their own and I was thrusting up into his fingers. God I wanted to feel that bolt of pleasure again!

I mumbled behind Tadashi's hand. He took it away only to hover close to my face. "Answer me Hiro. Is that understood? No one is to ever touch you like this. Ever. You are mine now. All mine." The look on Tadashi's face was dark, passionate, and lustful. If this is what sex made Tadashi like then sign me up! "Y-yes, Ta-Tadashi, oh God yes!" I couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Yours, always yours." Tadashi slowed his attack to my prostate. As his fingers slipped out I whined a little. "Nooo, please. More Tadashi. Don't stop!" I wanted to sob. Tadashi chuckled a little and reached over me to the side table. He opened the lone drawer there and pulled out a small tube of lube. I had little time to wonder where in the heck that had come from when I heard the cap flip open. I raised myself up on my elbows to see what Tadashi was doing. He had poured some on this hand and was slicking himself up. I drew in a deep breath then gulped almost audibly. Fingers were one thing, but this massive (at least it was massive to my virginal hole) appendage was going to be inside of me very shortly. I was actually starting to get a little nervous now. The three fingers that Tadashi had just had in me was the most I had ever been stretched. Like he could sense my apprehension Tadashi looked down at me. "Hey, you ok Hiro?" The same old concern and care was back in his eyes. I sighed a little and gave him a small smile. "We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to Hiro. We can stop. It's ok." He assured me. "No, I want to continue." I said quickly. "I was just a little nervous at your size. It's just so… "I searched for a word that wouldn't make it sound like some lame come-on but I couldn't think of one. "Big…" I finished lamely. Tadashi laughed loudly at that. "Well you certainly know how to make a guy feel good!" I huffed "well, it's not you that's going to be impaled!" Tadashi looked at me again. "We can always stop Hiro. I would never do anything to hurt you or would make you uncomfortable." The concern in his eyes at this statement was almost heartbreaking. I reached up for him, wrapping my arms around him. "Just go slow." I whispered.

Tadashi nodded and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss. "Alright. I'm going in now. Take a deep breath." I did as he instructed. I breathed in heavily; as I did I could feel Tadashi lining himself up with my hole. He rubbed the head around my entrance a little before slowly pressing forward. As he popped past the first tight ring of muscle I let all of my breath out at once. I groaned as he continued to press forward. He didn't stop or even pause until he was fully seated in my ass. I had taken him all the way to the hilt. As he seated himself inside me Tadashi let out a long and low moan. "Ohhhh God Hiro. You are so fucking tight!" He finally stilled and waited for me to adjust to his size. I'm not gonna lie. It fucking hurt! It burned and it felt like I was going to tear in half at any minute. But as Tadashi lay there, peppering my face with small butterfly kisses, I started to adjust. My breathing finally started to slow to a minimal pant and the pain started to die down a bit. Without the burning pain I just felt full and stretched. It wasn't totally unpleasant. I also think that my brain was registering that this was Tadashi inside me and that somehow made it all ok. We must have laid like that for several minutes before I finally felt confident enough to go on. I shifted my face so that I was looking directly at my brother "you can move now 'Dashi." He seemed to almost sigh in relief. "Oh thank God!" I knew it had to be torture for him to not move. His body was probably telling him to just thrust and pound into me. But he held it off and waited till I said I was ok.

He started out with a slow thrust. It was so careful that he almost didn't feel like he was moving at all. "You can go faster you know." I was starting to get frustrated. I wanted him to hit my prostate again. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you." I almost smacked him upside the head. "Yes nerd! Now move!" he gave a small breathless laugh "ok knucklehead. You asked for it." He pulled all the way out, until just the head of his cock was buried in me then pushed back in at a faster pace. He gave several of these long in and out strokes before he was confident that I had adjusted enough. Once he was sure he pulled out again and almost rammed back into me. When he did he hit my prostate dead on. I swear I screamed. I must have because his hand came flying up to my face and covered my mouth. "Fuck Hiro! You gotta be quieter." To be honest he wasn't being all that quiet himself. His moans and grunts were almost as loud as mine. I only prayed that Aunt Cass had drank enough to be in a deep sleep. She hadn't seemed to hear anything till now (not like we were terribly quiet up till this point) so I figured we were safe enough. I mumbled behind Tadashi's hand for the second time that night. He removed it and I gasped out. "Tadashi! Do that again. Harder! Please Tadashi!" he complied and soon he started an all-out assault on my prostate. Yeah there was pain mixed in with the pleasure, but the pleasure was fucking unreal that it made it completely worth it.

We were nothing more than a sweaty mess of arms and legs at this point. Tadashi was driving into me so hard and fast that I thought I was going to die from the pleasure. I had never felt anything like this in my entire short life and I knew at that moment that I was addicted. I would never be able to satisfy myself like I had before. Now that I knew what it felt like to have Tadashi inside of me, pounding into me with almost reckless abandon, there was no way I could ever go back. I don't know how long we lay in the bed and fucked. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. All I know was that I was in absolute heaven. I looked up at Tadashi and took in his flushed face. His handsome features contorted in pleasure. He was beautiful. He was perfect. In that moment I knew that no matter what Tadashi would always be the love of my life. No one cared for me like he did. No one understood me like he did. No one could make me feel this good. I was brought out of my mental musings by the sound of Tadashi's low and sexy moans "Hiro" he almost whispered. He looked down at me, directly into my eyes. "I love you." It was almost too much for me to bear. I looked up at him. I almost felt like I was going to cry, but I knew how much of a boner killer that would be so I held it back. "I love you too 'Dashi. So much" My breaths were erratic. My stomach started to coil and I felt the familiar stirrings of my approaching orgasm. "Ohhh, so good Tadashi. You feel so fucking good." I moaned out. This caused Tadashi to groan back. "Hiro" he panted, "I'm close." I could feel his thrusts start to get a little erratic. I was getting there too. "Touch me Tadashi." I breathed up at him. Pulling his face to mine for a deep kiss. "Please, touch me. I want us to cum together." Tadashi reached in between us and stroked me. He pumped me in time with his thrusts and I fucking loved it. I arched my back into his touch. The white heat building up inside of me. The coil inside of me was winding tighter and tighter. With every pump of his hand and thrust of his hips I was being pulled closer and closer to the edge of my orgasm.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro." Tadashi was chanting my name like a mantra. Like it was some spell that would keep us forever in this state. "Hiro, I'm gonna cum… unghhhh! Oh God! Oh fuck!" Tadashi's hand was almost flying up and down on my dick at this point and I finally felt the coil snap. I threw my head back and cried out. "Tadashi! Ahhh, 'Dashi" Thick cum started to pulse out of me. Almost on instinct my legs flew up and wrapped themselves around Tadashi's waist. Tadashi gave 2 more hard thrusts and he let go as well. I could feel him pulsing inside of me. If anything feeling him fill me up with his hot seed made me cum even more. Several ropes of semen shot out of me, splashing on my stomach and Tadashi's chest. Tadashi didn't slow down. He fucked me through my orgasm and it was delicious. When the last of my cum had shot out and he had finally stopped spurting inside of me Tadashi practically flopped down on top of me.

"ohhhhh." I wasn't sure if it was either of us or both that groaned, but we were both totally spent. I unlocked my legs from around Tadashi and let them fall to the bed. "Jesus." I breathed. "That was… That was…" I couldn't even process. My brain was still sluggish as it came down from its post-orgasmic high. "Yeah" Tadashi breathed into my ear. "It was. It really, really was" He knew what I was trying to say. I suppose he was feeling the after effects just as much as I was. Tadashi was still inside of me and he raised himself up a little so he could look at me. "Hiro." It wasn't a question but a statement. It was a statement that was filled with so much love that it almost tore me apart. I understood exactly what Tadashi was saying when he breathed my name while looking deep into my eyes. I smiled back at him. A genuine smile that was just as full of love and reverence. "Yeah Tadashi." I leaned up to meet him the rest of the way. My arms never left their position from twined around his neck. I pulled his face to mine for a deep kiss. "Yeah, I love you too 'Dashi."


End file.
